


A Lifetime Still Wouldn't be Long Enough

by darkgirl11



Series: I Would Wait Forever For You [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boruto fucks up the vows, Exchanging Vows, First Dance, Lots of dancing, M/M, MitsuShinki, Mitsuki and Shinki get married, Mitsuki is the wife, Mitsuki ruins all the questions people ask them, Mitsuki wears a dress, Mitsuki's badass, Pokemon theme song, Shinki and Mitsuki move to the Sand, Shinki loves how badass his wife is, Shinki x Mitsuki, awko taco Mitsuki, he says he's a husband but he's a wife, its a hella short story, maid of honor Boruto, shinkimitsu, wedding cake fun, wedding season bro, wow Shinki and Mitsuki are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Wow it's finally the last part to the whole "I Would Wait Forever For You" series. Finally, Shinki and Mitsuki have their wedding. But even on their most perfect day things can go wrong... especially if Boruto is around. For better or for worse, right? Well, at least they have each other forever now.





	A Lifetime Still Wouldn't be Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time coming but here is the final part! It's really not much. I didn't have a whole lot to really say about their wedding so it's not very long. I did want to include all Mitsuki and Shinki's friends getting them ready. I also wanted Boruto to find some way to screw up the wedding, even if it's not that bad. I strongly suggest listening to the song I chose for Shinki and Mitsuki to have their first dance to, "Never Stop" (wedding version) by Safetysuit. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

**What color are the flowers going to be?**

“Whatever they want to be when they grow up.”

“White.”

**What’s the cake going to be like?**

“Tall.”

“What… it’s going to be vanilla.”

**Is it going to be a big wedding or a small one?**

“Medium.”

“Mitsuki, that wasn’t an option.”

**Who’s going to officiate the wedding?**

“A referee.”

“… my father.”

**What’s going to be the song you dance to?**

“Boruto said it was going to be "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X.”

“That’s definitely not it, love… it’s “Never Stop” by Safetysuit.”

**Is it tuxedo season for you two at the wedding?**

“I didn’t know that was a season.”

“Boruto tricked Mitsuki into wearing a dress.”

**Do you have your wedding vows written?**

“Boruto said he was going to help me with mine.”

“Mitsuki that sounds like a terrible idea.”

**Are you two going to shove cake into each other’s mouths?**

“I don’t know about that but Shinki said he was going to shove his dick in my-“

“If you say another word, Mitsuki, it won’t happen.”

* * *

Those were the most frequently asked questions they had in their six months of planning their wedding. Through every single question they were asked, Mitsuki found some way to ruin it or make it weird and Shinki loved it even though it didn’t always seem that way on the outside. They weren’t always together, since Shinki had to return to the Sand, but they agreed to have their wedding in the Leaf as to avoid getting caught in a sandstorm. They didn’t want to push their luck.

Today was the big day.

Mitsuki was in his dress that Boruto had tricked him into getting. Mitsuki wasn’t mad about it because the girls told him it really showed off his curves. It was a skin tight dress until it got to his waist. It looked like the dress Cinderella wore at the ball except there was a train attached to it. Mitsuki smiled as Chocho finished his makeup, which was really only mascara and a bit of blush.

Yodo was fixing his veil while Sarada and Sumire were fixing the train of the dress. Wasabi smiled as she snapped pictures of the moment. The girls were to be Mitsuki’s bridesmaids. Namida was going to be a bridesmaid but she fell head over heels with being the flower girl. As for the maid of honor? Boruto got his wish but was prohibited from being in the room because of his big mouth, as Sarada stated. Yet, Sarada did allow Boruto to hold onto Mitsuki’s vows for him if he agreed to stay out.

Shinki was in a room with his groomsmen, Iwabe, Shikadai, and Inojin. Araya was his best man but he was getting a little shaky and didn’t want to mess up Shinki’s tuxedo so he opted for staying outside and communicating with Boruto on when the couple was ready to go.

Iwabe was fixing Shinki’s bow tie while Inojin was fixing his cuffs. Shikadai was sitting by the mirror, holding up an unenthusiastic thumbs up as if he was trying to support Shinki but it was too troublesome. Shinki laughed at Shikadai, he prayed that one day he would marry someone who could whip him into shape. Iwabe playfully slapped his friend on the shoulder and grinned.

“You’re good to go!”

Shinki took a deep breath before looking over at the door, smiling as Araya gave a thumbs up. The groomsmen smiled at Shinki before they took their leave to the alter. Araya, who didn’t have a mask for the occasion, grasped his friend’s shoulder. Neither of them said anything but they really didn’t have to. They nodded to each other and made their way to the alter to wait for Mitsuki.

Shinki was a bit nervous but didn’t show it. He just wasn’t so fond of everyone watching him as he walked down the aisle. He gulped as he walked down, feeling somewhat naked without his iron sand coat on him. He took his place at the alter and let out a deep breath when he saw his father waiting. Gaara smiled at his son, mouthing that he looked great. Shinki couldn’t even mouth anything back because the piano was playing, meaning that Mitsuki would be coming to him soon.

Everyone stood up and Orochimaru and Log walked over to the door, waiting to walk Mitsuki down the aisle. Shinki’s breath hitched when he finally saw Mitsuki. He almost blended in with his dress because he was so pale but he was absolutely stunning. The way that dress hugged onto him just made Shinki want to take it off and take him right then and there. Shinki shook his head, he needed to calm down.

Shinki could see Mitsuki smiling under the veil as his parent and brother walked him down the aisle. Log kissed Mitsuki’s veil covered head before he left to his seat and Orochimaru gave a warm smile as he handed Mitsuki off to Shinki, who assisted his soon to be husband up the stairs. Shinki removed the veil, smiling as he finally got a clear view of his lover.

“God, you’re beautiful, love.”

“You look handsome, Shinki.”

Everyone cooed at them and then sat down when Gaara instructed them to do so, immediately carrying on with the wedding. Mitsuki couldn’t help but hum in laughter when he saw Boruto starting to fall asleep standing up, forcing Sarada to nudge him to wake up. Boruto was barely awake when Gaara had asked him to give Mitsuki his vows so the couple could read them to each other.

“Mitsuki, if you would.”

The blue haired male looked down at the crumpled piece of paper. Mitsuki stared at it in disbelief before saying aloud, “I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land searching far and wide. Each pokémon to understand the power that’s inside. Pokémon! Gotta catch em all! It’s you and-“

“BORUTO!”

Boruto quickly took the paper from Mitsuki and gave him his actual vows. Everyone stared at Boruto. One, everyone was furious he gave Mitsuki the wrong paper and two, they were beyond confused as to why he carried around the lyrics to the Pokémon theme song in his pocket.

“Alright, let’s try this again. If you will, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki gave a smile to his lover before he looked down at his paper and read from it, “The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath. You have this ability to captivate me and with this everlasting love, and I’ll continue to be captivated. I’ll hang from your lips instead of the gallows that I once knew. I’ll be your crying shoulder when you need it. I’ll be the greatest fan of your life, Shinki. In all you want to do, I’ll be there to support you.”

Shinki’s eyes were wide as Mitsuki continued to read his vows, “You are my survival. You are my living proof that love is alive, and not dead. I’ve had a different upbringing than most but… I can never thank my parent enough for sending me to the Sand because that’s where I met you, the love of my life. When you lift me up, I know that I’ll never fall. I can speak to you by saying nothing at all and finding someone who can understand me like that, well… someone like that doesn’t just come into your life for nothing.”

Shinki was literally hanging onto every word that Mitsuki was saying, “Every day you’re saying the words that I want you to say. I know that I’ve fallen deep because I need you here with me every day. You know, I find it rather mystifying how Suna speaks your name to me. I hope I never lose you. I hope this never ends. I would never walk the streets of the Sand again. It’s a good thing we’re getting married so you can’t leave me.”

Mitsuki was give his famous emotionless smile when he finished, not understanding why everyone was either shaking their heads or laughing. Shinki was just smiling at his lover with sparkling eyes. Those vows were beautiful and the ending was just so Mitsuki. It wasn’t your normal vows but that’s what made them so beautiful for Shinki.

Gaara looked to Shinki, a silent indicator that it was his turn. Shinki grabbed his paper from Araya and read from it, “I once thought that nobody but me could keep me safe… but after meeting you, Mitsuki, I realized that there was another who could keep me safe. It was you. I could confide in you all my deepest, darkest secrets. I could share with you my hopes and dreams but one day… I realized that all that I told you wasn’t what I wanted anymore… because I wanted you and you alone.”

Mitsuki’s yellow eyes were wide but his face was blank as Shinki continued to read, “When we were growing up together, you were always searching for a place to truly call home. You didn’t know that somebody wanted you. Somebody needed you. Somebody was searching for your heart alone. You didn’t know that I was dreaming of you, that I was always watching you, that I was coming to take you home. Someone who loves you is taking you home forever, Mitsuki.”

A lone tear fell down Mitsuki’s face, causing Shinki to chuckle before speaking, “Mitsuki, I need you after all this time. That just shows me that you could never be replaced. When we were apart, I’d be with other people but I’d just see you. Whenever we’re not together, my mind is on you. Every time we’re not together I just wish that I was next to you. There’s no way that someone else could make me ever feel the same way that you do… no one compares to you, my love. I’ll always be proud to call you mine, Mitsuki.”

Everyone at the wedding could feel the love they shared for each other. It almost felt like they were intruding on their day. Mitsuki and Shinki had this way of making everyone else feel like the only ones that existed for the two of them was each other. Boruto had once said it was their world and the rest of them were all just lucky to be living in it.

As Gaara carried on, he got to the part where they would say their “I do’s” to each other. Shinki reached forward and grabbed his lover’s hands, squeezing them as he said his “I do’s.” Mitsuki squeezed Shinki’s hands back when he said his “I do’s.” All that was left now was for them to kiss and make it official. Mitsuki was humming in laughter as Shinki gave a nervous chuckle. All eyes were on them.

Mitsuki made the first move and walked forward, snaking his arms around Shinki’s neck. Shinki wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Mitsuki’s slender waist, dipping him back and kissing him with everything he had. Mitsuki smiled into the kiss, wrapping one leg around Shinki for added dramatic effect for all the pictures. There were some wolf whistles, mainly from Boruto and Suigetsu, but the young couple just deepened the kiss. They didn’t care that everyone was watching them anymore.

When Shinki pulled Mitsuki back up, the blue haired male had to blink a few times to get himself back into the present. Shinki just chuckled at how precious Mitsuki was. Shinki had a warm smile on his face as he picked Mitsuki up, holding him in his arms bridal style. Mitsuki was humming in laughter as Shinki carried his wife down the aisle. Mitsuki would’ve said he was Shinki’s husband but Shinki referred to Mitsuki as his wife.

When everyone got to their little after party, the first thing the DJ played was the slow song that Mitsuki and Shinki chose for their first song together. Shinki held out his hand for Mitsuki to take. Mitsuki smiled and gladly took his husband’s hand. Shinki walked his lover out onto the dancefloor, placing his free hand on Mitsuki’s waist as Mitsuki placed his free hand on Shinki’s shoulder.

_This is my love song to you,_

_Let every woman know I’m yours._

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe, _

_And know I’m dreaming of you more._

_You’re always hoping that we make it,_

_You always want to keep my gaze._

_Well, you’re the only one I see,_

_And that’s the one thing that won’t change._

Everyone around them were swooning when Shinki would twirl Mitsuki around. They all watched as they saw the smiles that Mitsuki would only give to Shinki. They knew that this was Shinki and Mitsuki’s big day but they all couldn’t help but feel like they were the lucky ones. It wasn’t every day you saw two people loving each other unconditionally like this. They all knew that these two would be old and grey looking at each other the way they do now.

_I will never stop trying,_

_I will never stop watching as you leave,_

_I will never stop losing my breath,_

_Every time I see you looking back at me._

_I will never stop holding your hand,_

_I will never stop opening your door,_

_I will never stop choosing you, babe,_

_I will never get used to you._

All the wedding goers couldn’t help but smile when they saw Shinki dip Mitsuki down low. They watched as Shinki whispered something to Mitsuki, causing the other male to laugh before he leaned up and caught Shinki’s lips in a kiss. When Shinki pulled Mitsuki back up, everyone could see the two of them quietly laughing to each other.

_And with this love song to you,_

_It’s not a momentary phase._

_You are my life, I don’t deserve you,_

_But you love me just the same._

_And as the mirror says we’re older, _

_I will not look the other way._

_You are my life, my love, my only,_

_And that’s the one thing that won’t change._

Shinki leaned in towards Mitsuki, whispering to him that he looked beautiful. Mitsuki just gave a small smile back, knowing his blush on his face said it all. After all those years and now being married, Shinki could still make Mitsuki blush like he was a child. It made Shinki’s heart melt to know that he still had that kind of effect on Mitsuki after all those years.

_I will never stop trying,_

_I will never stop watching as you leave,_

_I will never stop losing my breath,_

_Every time I see you looking back at me._

_I will never stop holding your hand,_

_I will never stop opening your door,_

_I will never stop choosing you, babe,_

_I will never get used to you._

Everyone was smiling when they saw that Shinki had actually mouthed the entire chorus to Mitsuki. Mitsuki was just smiling as if he was getting a private performance from his lover. Boruto was right, they were all in Mitsuki and Shinki’s little world and they were all just lucky to be living in it.

_You still get my heart racing,_

_You still get my heart racing,_

_You still get my heart racing,_

_You still get my heart racing._

Shinki had picked up Mitsuki and lifted him up by his waist into the air. Everyone gasped and smiled as Mitsuki placed his hands on Shinki’s shoulders as the Suna native spun him around the room, mouthing how Mitsuki still got his heart racing. Mitsuki was giving Shinki the brightest smile anyone had ever seen. It truly was a beautiful moment to be witnessing.

_I will never stop trying,_

_I will never stop watching as you leave,_

_I will never stop losing my breath,_

_Every time I see you looking back at me._

_I will never stop holding your hand,_

_I will never stop opening your door,_

_I will never stop choosing you, babe,_

_I will never get used to you._

Shinki had placed Mitsuki on the ground for the final chorus. Mitsuki wrapped both of his arms around Shinki’s neck, while Shinki had both of his arms around his waist. They were incredibly close to each other, not that they really minded. When the song was over, Shinki and Mitsuki’s foreheads were touching. They smiled at each other as the song ended, finishing their first dance together with a kiss.

After that song, all their friends and family invaded the dance floor to enjoy their playlist. Everyone made a circle around Mitsuki and Shinki when they said they had a surprise for everyone. Everyone was laughing and clapping when the couple reenacted Monica and Ross’s dance from _Friends._ All the guests were surprised that Mitsuki and Shinki would even take the time to learn that dance but it was a pleasant surprise regardless.

After a few hours of dancing, everyone had declared that it was time for Mitsuki and Shinki to cut their wedding cake. Mitsuki grabbed the knife, smiling softly as Shinki put his hand over his pale one. Together, the newly weds cut the first piece of the wedding cake. Shinki had a mischievous look in his eyes but before Mitsuki could make a comment about it, Shinki had shoved cake into his mouth. Some of the cake had splattered on his face as well.

Mitsuki blinked a few times, swallowing the cake that had made it into his mouth. Shinki was laughing at the precious look on Mitsuki’s face. Shinki wasn’t laughing for long because Mitsuki had cut another piece and smashed the cake in his face. Shinki wiped the cake off of his face with the full intent of throwing it at Mitsuki but he froze in his tracks.

Mitsuki was laughing.

It wasn’t that humming laughter that he usually did. He was actually laughing and it was the best sound Shinki had ever heard. Everyone didn’t say a word, they were just as surprised as Shinki to hear Mitsuki laughing. It was a rare sound but everyone let it sink in, trying to remember how Mitsuki’s laugh sounded.

Shinki was smiling when his blue haired lover walked over to him, still giggling while he was wiping the cake off his face. Shinki couldn’t help but laugh with Mitsuki as the synthetic human cleaned him up. The rest of the night consisted of everyone getting drunk and dancing together. Shinki was smiling as he danced around with Boruto and Mitsuki did the robot with Iwabe.

The newlyweds made sure that they danced and talked to everyone. They couldn’t remember the last time they smiled this much around other people. It was refreshing for everyone to see that Shinki and Mitsuki had emotions. They always looked so emotionless on the outside but in a setting like this they were able to let their guard down.

As the night came to an end, Shinki and Mitsuki said their goodbyes to their friends and family. Shinki and Mitsuki held hands all the way to Mitsuki’s place. As soon as Mitsuki opened the door, Shinki picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Mitsuki smiled as Shinki placed him down on the bed, kissing Mitsuki’s neck all the way up to his mouth. When they pulled away, Mitsuki was humming in laughter.

“You’re quite eager, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been wanting to take your dress off all day, love.”

* * *

After a few days in the Leaf, Shinki and Mitsuki would be leaving for the Sand. Mitsuki was to become the new ambassador for the Leaf and the Sand. Mitsuki had said his goodbyes to his friends but he told them that he would be back each month so there was really no need for sad farewells. He knew he would see them all again soon so there was no need for tears.

Gaara and the rest of Shinki’s family and team had made their way back to the Sand the other day so it would just be Shinki and Mitsuki making their way back. The two began their journey to the Sand, holding hands every now and then. Shinki would smile at the actual ring on Mitsuki’s left hand. It made him happy to see that gold band on Mitsuki’s ring finger. He sighed happily to himself, he really was lucky to have Mitsuki.

“I detect unknown chakras up ahead, Shinki.”

“Is taking down ninjas romantic to you, love?”

“It is if it’s with you.”

“So much for our honeymoon...”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter as the two of them ran towards the unknown chakra. When they entered the clearing, they found themselves surrounded by seven ninja. Shinki’s iron sand was moving around, almost as if it was showing how excited Shinki was to battle with his lover again. Shinki and Mitsuki’s faces were emotionless but the playful look in their eyes said it all. This was going to be fun for them.

Mitsuki ran out at the first ninja, avoiding the blade of the enemy and then sliding through his legs to get behind him. Shinki smiled as he watched his lover latch onto the enemy from behind. He let out a love-filled sigh as Mitsuki strangled the enemy from behind. As the enemy fell to the ground, Mitsuki gracefully jumped down and then ran to the next ninja.

Shinki watched Mitsuki send snakes out at the next ninja. Shinki cringed as the snakes wrapped around the ninja, feeling those snakes all over the body always sent shivers down Shinki’s spine. The enemy ninja fell to the ground, screaming as all the snakes slithered around his body. When the snakes slithered off, Mitsuki was sitting on top of him with a kunai in his hand. Mitsuki had no emotion on his face as he slashed the ninja’s throat, blood splattering on his face.

Some of the enemy ninja started running at Mitsuki, determining him as the main threat. Shinki decided he wanted to let Mitsuki have his fun but he didn’t want to be seen as the one they could overlook. Shinki sent his iron sand out, freezing all the ninja in their tracks when the iron sand grabbed their feet. Mitsuki looked over at his lover and sent a smile his way.

As Shinki’s iron sand crushed the legs of the remaining ninja, Mitsuki pulled out his sword and slashed through each of them. Shinki watched it all like Mitsuki was moving in slow motion. The way Mitsuki moved was so quick and graceful. He moved so fluidly just like a snake. His face was emotionless but his eyes spoke for him. This was what Mitsuki lived for.

When Mitsuki had finished them off, Shinki called the iron sand back to him to make his iron sand coat. Mitsuki walked over to his lover, humming in laughter as Shinki used a cloth from his pack to rub the blood off his face. To anyone else that would’ve looked sickening but to them it wasn’t. It was Shinki performing a small act of love for his wife.

“If you wanted to kill them you needed to be quicker, Shinki.”

“I wanted to let you have your fun, love.”

“Hm, what a gentleman.”

Shinki chuckled at Mitsuki’s attempted humor. Once Mitsuki’s face was all cleaned up, the two of them carried on their way of heading to the Sand. Shinki moved closer to Mitsuki, taking his hand and holding it as they walked. Shinki gave a small smile at the light blush that was dusting across Mitsuki’s face. He knew that blush would still be on Mitsuki’s face if he held his hand eighty years from now and he loved it.

They were young when they got married but when you grow up with someone, you start to realize if you can continue to be at this person’s side for longer. Shinki liked Mitsuki at his side, after all, Shinki decided whatever side Mitsuki was on was his best side. Yet, Shinki realized he didn’t just want Mitsuki by his side, he needed Mitsuki there.

Mitsuki had learned that the only person who would love him completely and unconditionally was Shinki. There was no other person who would find it endearing for him to kill a ninja. There was no other person who could make him laugh and show emotions like Shinki could. There was nobody else in the world as good a fit for him than Shinki.

The two lovers smiled as they walked into the setting sun. They smiled as they thought about how their life would be now. They smiled as they thought about their future together. They knew there would be challenges to face down the line but they knew they wouldn’t be facing those challenges alone. No, they were never alone anymore.

“Never forget that I love you, Shinki.”

“I love you to the stars, Mitsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank you all again for tuning into the final part of the series! I know it's short but as I said, I didn't really have a whole lot to say... I still hope it was good for everyone! I might write more for this pairing but I'm not really sure now that the series are done... we'll see. Okay well don't forget to leave some love if you liked it and I'll see you all on the next one, hopefully! :)


End file.
